


Sinfully Right

by jessiecarter96



Series: Sinful [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Car Sex, Catholic Billy, Catholic School, He Just Goes To Catholic School, M/M, Slutty Billy Hargrove, Top Steve Harrington, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiecarter96/pseuds/jessiecarter96
Summary: Steve and Billy meet in the arcade car park. Billy is nothing what a good Catholic boy looks like, instead of waiting for the kids, the two of them go off and have some fun of their own.I saw a thing on tumblr and wanted to write slutty catholic Billy.





	Sinfully Right

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more lol I just want them to fall in love and have a happy ending

It’s a cold Friday in March when Steve Harrington first laid eyes on Billy Hargrove. He was driving the kids to the arcade after school, it was a thing that Steve liked doing – not that he would ever admit it. For once the kids hadn’t been that annoying and Mike was in a good mood, there was only one reason for that and her name was Jane. It was kind of adorable how they all got when Jane was around, she was a weird kid, but kept all the boys in check. That was how Steve knew something was wrong when the happy chatter from the back of the car stopped.

Steve was about to ask what was wrong but stopped short when he too noticed what the boys were looking at. Standing not far from where Steve had parked his car was a red headed girl who had to have been around the boys age arguing with a mullet wearing boy, whose face he couldn’t see but his hair was enough to make Steve hate him already. Steve automatically was ready to go defend the girl, any guy with that kind of hair was already a douche in Steve’s mind. Arguing with a kid just added even more distain for the guy.

Steve was half way to opening his door, when he stopped in surprise at Dustin’s outburst, “I’ll go deal with it.”

Mike let out a loud groan, Steve could feel Mike rolling his eyes, “She’s never going to date you if she has to save you from him.”

“Hold on, you know them?” Steve asked bewildered. He was pretty sure that these kids only knew each other, plus Jane, Steve would have known if they suddenly made new friends.

Steve felt hands on the back of his seat, Will was leaning forward pointing out the window, “Yeah, that’s Mad Max. You know the person who beat Dustin’s score. Max goes to school with Jane. Dustin and Lucas are in love with her.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the protest both Dustin and Lucas had at Will’s comment, now that Steve properly look at the girl, it made sense they knew her through Jane. The catholic school uniform was enough to give it away. Steve turned slightly to face the three in the back, Lucas sat in the middle with his arms crossed, still upset over Will telling Steve about his love life, “So, who’s the guy?”

Will fell back into his seat, throwing cautious looks to the other three boys. Mike scoffed, “That’s Billy. Her step- _brother_ and he’s a fucking psychopath.”

That sent red flags flying.

“Has he hurt you guys?” Steve couldn’t hold back his anger, had this douche hurt his kids?

Steve could tell by the silence from the four of them that something had happened. It was Lucas that answered his question, “Technically no. But he did almost run us over with his car.”

Steve was flying out of his car before anyone could stop him, marching over towards _Billy_. If this guy wanted a fight, then he could pick on someone his own age and Steve was more than willing to throw a punch in this guys face. As Steve stormed over to Billy and Max, he could hear the complaints coming from the boys behind him. Steve vaguely heard Mike say something along the lines of _Steve getting his arse kicked again_. Which in all honesty only fuelled Steve and his mission to teach this guy a lesson.

“Hey arsehole!” Steve called out, getting the attention of both Max and Billy. Steve almost stopped in his tracks when he finally saw the front of Billy. Billy was not what Steve was expecting for starters he had never seen a catholic school uniform worn that way. There was no tie, his shirt was unbuttoned far too low to be acceptable even if he was just wearing regular clothes. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth which contrasted with the metal cross hanging around his neck. Steve didn’t want to admit how good looking this guy was, because this guy had to be the most attractive guy in Hawkins.

Billy cocked his head to the side, looking Steve up and down as he approached, his tongue coming out to run over his bottom lip. Steve couldn’t tell if it was a threatening thing or a sexual one, “Can I help you?”

Steve stopped in front of him, “I hear you like to run kids over.”  

Billy let out a low chuckle, turning his head to face the kids standing behind Steve before turning his attention back to Steve, a cocky grin spreading across Billy’s face. Once again looking him up and down, nervousness crept up Steve. Something about Billy just put Steve on edge, “I have to say when I was told to watch out for Jonathan Byers, I didn’t imagine you. Not as…” Billy paused taking a puff from his cigarette, “Pretty.”

Max threw her head back closing her eyes, muttering, “Oh my God.”

Whilst Steve heard collective grossed out noises from behind him. Steve turned his head backwards to glare at the boys before turning back to Billy frowning, “I don’t know who warned you about Jonathan,” Steve quickly threw another glare back towards the boys, who were looking anywhere but the scene in front of them, “But, I’m pretty sure he would just have you arrested for assaulting _kids_.”

“Who are you then?” Billy asked, his eyes never leaving Steve’s face. It was unnerving, Steve couldn’t read Billy who seemed rather confident considering Steve was confronting him about hurting kids. He could totally understand Mike’s psychopath comment.

Squaring his shoulders and returning Billy’s intense gaze Steve answered, “Steve Harrington,” Using his thumb to point at the kids behind his shoulder, “Their babysitter.” Steve was met with a smack from Dustin along with horrified protests from the other boys, “What? I am, ungrateful shitheads.”

Billy let out an amused noise that had Steve’s attention snapping straight back to him. Billy’s tongue coming out again to run along his bottom lip. Steve still couldn’t decide if it was sexual or threatening. Maybe both. There was something oddly sexual about all of Billy’s movements even though he oozed potential violence, Steve didn’t even know what to think. There had never been anyone like Billy in Hawkins before.

“The babysitter has come to punish me. I swear I’ve seen something like this before.” Steve almost choked, he’s pretty sure Dustin did choke, the girl – Max – let out a large sigh before grabbing a hold of Billy’s arm pulling him away from Steve. Billy had definitely implied what Steve thought he was implying.

Max had pulled Billy over to the side, near Billy’s car, there they were whispering to each other. It looked more like they were arguing. Max looked furious whereas Billy just looked annoyed. Steve turned to face the kids behind, pulling Dustin back by his collar as he started walking towards the arguing siblings. Dustin tried his hardest to complain to Steve about not letting hear what was going on, but was stopped short when Lucas and Mike started teasing him.

Steve turned his head from the arguing kids behind him, to face Billy and Max. He stared at the two siblings. They were a strange pair, even in their catholic school uniform you could tell they were not from Hawkins. Max stood out with bright red hair, the hoodie underneath her blazer and the trainers she had on was enough to let anyone know that she was new around town. Billy stood out just by being him. He was gorgeous and anyone wearing a catholic uniform like _that_ would get attention from anyone anywhere. Steve couldn’t help, but stare at him.

He was only a little bit ashamed when he eyes dropped down to stare at Billy’s arse. It was a great arse. As if Billy could feel Steve staring, his head flicked around to look back at Steve. He couldn’t help but flush at that. He had been caught staring. Billy bit down on his lip before turning back to Max. The rush of inappropriate thoughts into his head was embarrassing. Steve shouldn’t be thinking of anyone like that, especially some guy who had tried to run his kids over with a car. He wasn’t even gay, it’s just Billy was something else altogether.

Everything was broken up pretty quickly with the arrival of Jane, Mike’s quick change of tone and Max stopping all conversation with Billy to run over to her. Max shot Billy one last glare and warning before walking off with Jane, followed by the boys who Steve promised would be there at six to pick them up. Then it was just Billy and Steve. It was strange. Billy had turned to face Steve, leaning on the hood of his Camaro, staring down Steve like he was starving and Steve was a three course meal. It was terrifying and arousing all in the same.

Billy pulled his bottom lip between his teeth again, before letting it go and licking like he was deciding on what to say to say to Steve, “You wanna come for a drive, babysitter?”

Steve didn’t know what to say, but he was walking to the passenger side of the Camaro before he had even thought it through. He had no idea why he did it. He just did and soon he was sitting next to Billy Hargrove in his Camaro, like it was no big deal, like they were friends. It was a really strange day and Steve had no idea what was going to happen from here on out. Billy was pulling out of the car park and driving. Steve didn’t know what to do. He kept looking from Billy to the passenger window to the windscreen. They didn’t say anything, but Van Halen was playing. Billy was humming along to it, looking at Steve from the corner of his eye. Billy knew exactly what he was doing he just didn’t want Steve to freak out. Billy couldn’t imagine that he would, Steve had been checking him out that had to mean something.

They had been driving for about ten minutes, heading towards the forest, when Billy pulled the car over to the side of the road, hidden slightly by a few trees. Steve immediately went into panic mode. Billy shifted in his seat to face Steve, who was trying his hardest not to act like he was worried about what was about to happen. Billy grinned over at Steve, twisting his cross in his hand. Billy knew this was going to be good, he could feel it in his bones. Billy had heard stories about Steve Harrington, _King Steve_.

“Why’d you stop?” Steve asked finally, breaking the silence.

Billy chuckled slightly, dropping his cross, “Thought we could have some fun.”

Fun. Steve didn’t know what that meant. Actually, he did. He had used that line. He was usually using that line to get what he wants and now it was being used on him. Steve was stunned into silence, he had to say something, “Fun? You don’t even know me.”

Billy licked his bottom lip again, leaning over the console, “I don’t need to know you to have fun with you besides I know all about you _King Steve_. Tommy never shuts the fuck up about you.” Billy slumps back into his seat, obviously annoyed with the thought of Tommy, “It’s actually really fucking annoying, like his dick will be in me and he’ll be talking about you. I think he has a bit of a crush on you. Again, annoying my arse is amazing and he would be a better fuck if he just thought about how amazing I am.”

That was a lot of information for Steve to take in, in the space of twenty seconds. One, Billy confirmed that he was in fact gay. Two, that he was fucking Tommy. Three, Tommy, the boy he had known his entire life, was in fact at least bisexual. Four, Tommy may or may not have feelings for Steve. It was a lot. Steve was once again left speechless. Billy was just full of surprises.

“Tommy’s a dick.” Steve found himself saying, Billy looked over at him in surprised. Since, Billy had arrived in Hawkins Tommy had been the popular guy, the guy everyone followed. Steve had been that person before Tommy and Billy was on his way up. It was a twisted thing, “You could do a lot better than Tommy. Like a _lot_ better.”

Billy laughed again, genuinely smiling at Steve, it made Steve’s toes curl. Billy was stunning, “I have had a lot better than Tommy. Tommy is just the best thing in this town.”

It was Steve’s turn to laugh now, his head leaning back on the seat, looking softly over at Billy, “Are you telling me you’re a slut?”

Just with that question everything changed. The tension that had been fizzling since Steve stepped into the car suddenly snapped. Billy flung himself into Steve’s lap. Their hands grabbing at each other as their mouths met. It was aggressive and needy. They both wanted it. Steve’s hands slid up the back of Billy’s shirt, his hands clutching onto the warm skin, dragging his hands down to grab a handful of Billy’s arse. Billy keened into Steve’s mouth, twisting his hands into Steve’s hair. Pulling him a close as possible. Billy slipped his tongue into Steve’s simultaneously grinding down against him. Steve moaned at the friction, it was intoxicating. Billy was intoxicating. Every time Billy rolled his hips down, Steve rocked his up. It created the most intense feeling. Steve had never felt so good and all they were doing was dry humping in a car.

“Fuck Billy.” Steve groaned, pulling away from Billy’s mouth.

“That good, pretty boy?” Billy whined, still rocking his hips against Steve’s. He pressed his lips back against Steve’s pushing his tongue into his mouth, licking around, slowing pulling away again, “Want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that.” Steve panted, tugging Billy’s mouth back to his. Slipping his hand into the waistband of Billy’s underwear. He wanted Billy like he had never wanted anyone before. It didn’t make any sense at all, but it was happening and Steve wanted it to happen.

Billy pulled away from Steve’s mouth, smirking at him before undoing the button on Steve’s jeans. Looking up, into Steve’s eyes, both of them smiling at each other as Billy dragged his palm across Steve’s half hard cock. Steve’s eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure, just the feeling of Billy’s hand against him was enough to swell even more. Billy’s fist wrapped around him, tugging at him slowly, working him up as Billy licks up his neck. Billy is too much and Steve doesn’t want it to stop.

Steve’s hands are still grabbing at Billy’s arse, its firm and round. It feels better than any girl’s arse he’s ever fondled. Billy, in general, is better than any girl Steve’s been with already. Steve looks back at Billy’s face and wonders why he hadn’t been looking at it the entire time, because _god_ he looked wrecked. He was flushed, his mouth hanging open, those bright blue eyes rolling to the back of his head as their hips met. Steve can’t help but leak a little looking at Billy, there’s something wildly _sinful_ and _sexy_ about having sex with someone dressed in their Catholic school uniform.

They both lock eyes, stopping all movements to stare at each other. Billy’s gorgeous, Steve never stood a chance. How could he say no to him? His hands go to unbutton Billy’s shirt, it’s already unbuttoned ridiculously so Steve barely has to do anything before his hands are dancing over Billy’s tanned skin. Steve just wants to touch him, all over, ideally he would have Billy in a bed where they could take their time exploring each other, but they’re in a car on the side of the road waiting for kids to finish in the arcade.

“What you thinking about pretty boy?” Billy asks, licking Steve’s face grabbing his attention.

Steve can’t help but lick his lips, looking at Billy, Steve slides one hand back down to Billy’s arse grabbing a handful, pulling him close, “Thinking about fucking you.”

Billy grins, that wild grin, that an hour ago slightly scared him. Now, it makes him want to push his tongue into Billy’s mouth.

“You should do that. Yeah, let’s do that now.” Billy rushes, smashing his mouth against Steve’s whilst unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them down with his underwear, just enough for Steve to have access to his hole.

Everything after that happens so quickly. Billy is grabbing Steve’s cock again, slicking his fingers with Steve’s precum and it shouldn’t turn Steve on as much as it does. Billy is fingering himself with Steve’s slick, all the blood rushes to his cock and Steve is dizzy, he knows what is coming and he can’t wait. Just as quickly as Billy’s fingers where inside him, they were wrapped around Steve’s cock again lining him up with Billy’s hole. The feeling of Billy dropping down onto him is insane. He’s never felt anything like it. Billy’s loose, Steve knows that much. He knows that he’s far too loose to be just from Billy’ fingers. Steve’s mind wanders to the thought of Billy and Tommy. Had Billy been fucked by Tommy today? Some part of Steve can’t help but get a kick from knowing that, Steve’s never felt like that before. The thought of Billy not being satisfied enough from Tommy and coming to Steve, moaning on his cock makes Steve’s insides twist in pleasure. They’re both groaning when Steve bottoms out, Billy’s gripping onto Steve’s shoulder. Steve knows there will be marks, like he knows there will be marks on Billy’s arse from where he’s clinging to hard.

“Fuck, you’re huge.” Billy pants out, dropping his face into Steve’s neck, “Never had anyone as big as you.”

Steve fucking preens at that.

Billy rolls his hips once, crying out in pleasure and he’s tapped out. He’s gone pliant against Steve. Steve has never felt smugger in his life, no one ever has ever reacted like that. He feels like a King.

“Steve, _Steve_ , fuck.” Billy whines, “You gotta, you gotta fuck me. Please, _please_.”

Steve groans as he slams up into Billy. He’s trying his best with the shit angle he has. He wants it to be good. He wants it to be mind-blowing, but they’re in a car, with no space and Billy can’t help at all. He keeps thrusting up into Billy, grunting with each thrust. Billy feels amazing, the sounds he’s making in Steve’s neck just egg Steve on even more. Billy keeps making choking noises, Steve’s name falling out as well. Steve plants his feet, and raises his hips slightly just so he can thrust into Billy a little bit harder.

“Baby you feel so good, driving me crazy.” Steve grunts out, telling Billy the absolute truth, because he is driving Steve crazy.

Billy whines, pressing his face even closer into Steve’s neck, clenching around Steve, so tight Steve throbs. Steve’s close, he’s so close and the more his drives up into Billy and the more Billy clenches around him the harder Steve’s going to cum. Billy moans Steve’s name, when Steve manages to get one hand between them to stroke Billy. It takes three tugs at Billy’s cock before he’s coming hard whining Steve’s name. Steve lets Billy come down from his high, panting heavily into Steve’s neck. His grip on Steve’s shoulders slackens, he’s just leaning against Steve now. Steve can feel his cum on his stomach and it makes his cock twitch, still in Billy. That seems to catch Billy’s attention.

Billy’s head rolls to the side, leaning on Steve’s shoulder, like he’s trying to look up at Steve’s face. Steve turns his head to look down at Billy, who barely looks alive. A shot of primal satisfaction shots up Steve’s spine, knowing that he did that to Billy.

“You not gonna finish?” Billy asks, sounding breathy like he isn’t quite there.

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to.” Steve pants, he’s still rock hard and Billy is clenching down on him every now and then, not to mention how incredible Billy actually feels, it’s a miracle he stopped.

Billy snorts, he licks into Steve’s ear before whispering, “I want you to breed me, Harrington.”

Steve grips Billy’s hips hard, then he’s thrusting up into Billy again chasing his own orgasm. He knows it won’t take long, not when Billy’s weakly grinding back down on his cock again. Steve’s toes curled in his trainers, all he could feel was Billy. He came hard, groaning Billy’s name as he came inside him. Billy squeezed his hole around his cock, it was perfect. Steve had never had such an amazing orgasm before.

Billy pulls off of Steve’s cock, pulling his jeans up and flopping back over into the driver’s seat, his cock hanging out. They both sit there panting for a while. Steve trying to understand what the fuck just happened. He had just had sex with Billy Hargrove, a boy, a stranger, in a car, bareback. He didn’t really care about any of it though, it was fantastic. Steve moved his head to the side to look over at Billy. Billy had his eye shut his chest heaving, he still looked beautiful.

“I get why they call you King Steve.” Billy says, breaking the silence, his eyes still shut, “You just blew my fucking mind.”

Steve in that moment, he wants to do this again. Wants to continue to blow Billy’s mind and he’s worried that it might not happen again so he’s willing to say anything to make sure they do this again, “You should see what I can do in a bed.”

Billy lets out a loud happy laugh, he finally opens his eyes flashing them at Steve. They’re doing it again, staring at each other, “I’ll hold you to that, then.”


End file.
